confused
by lizzygirl30
Summary: Elena can't stop thinking about Stephen but when Damon reveals something to her will she believe him? will she still like stephen? does she no which one to choose?
1. Chapter 1

My story on vd 1

It was a normal day like any other day, well for Elena Gilbert anyway. It was a sunny day with a slight cool breeze. Alana was getting ready for school. She made sure that she had the necklace that Stephen gave her to protect her from Damon. But, Elena didn't want to think about the horrible, selfish, conceded, Damon. She wanted to think about Stephen, only Stephen. She grabbed her jacket and headed down the stairs and out the door. Waiting for her was the dreadful school she went to. Caroline picked her up in her car along with Bonnie.

Caroline was as usually babbling about all of her problems. While Elena, was day dreaming about Stephen. She was day dreaming that he and she were the only people on earth with no interruptions. He was holding her in his arms. And they shared a passionate kiss and (well I think you might know what happened next….). Suddenly, she was interrupted by an "Well hello Elena" he said. She knew exactly who it was when she heard the sarcasticness in his voice. "Hi Damon" she said making sure there was enough sarcasticness in her voice for him to know that she wasn't glad to see him.

Caroline and bonnie were already out of the car by the time he came. He could tell that all of them weren't glad to see him either. "What do you want Damon" Elena said. "Why can't I ever say hello without you questioning me, thinking I always want something?" "NO, and we haft to go to class Damon bye" Caroline answered for Elena. "Caroline I didn't ask you" Damon said. "Well she's rite so bye, Damon" Elena said

The three of them walked into school, late. "ughh what does Damon even want" Caroline said." I don't know but I got another bad feeling of him" Bonnie said."Well what the Hell is that even suppose to mean. You always get a bad feeling about him. Don't we all he's a vampire (she whispered)" said Caroline said. "Caroline she's just saying that she has a bad feeling about him, you don't need to be mean". Elena said. "Well it's the truth" Caroline said and walked away to class.

"she's really bugging me" Bonnie said. "Well that's just Caroline for ya" Elena said. Then, the both of them went to class. They walked in late to humanities class. "Ahh there you are mss. Gilbert and Bonnie. Maybe next time you won't talk as much and get in class on time". Their humanities teacher said. They both grinned at each other and sat down. When Elena looked next to her, he wasn't there (meaning Stephen). She wondered why he wasn't there and if Damon had anything to do of it. She basically missed everything going on in humanities class that day thinking about him.

Hours turned into days for Elena Gilbert without Stephen there. Today for her school day went very slowly. Only thinking of, Stephen the whole day. Anything anybody said she didn't notice. She, was in her own little world.


	2. whats Damon up to?

Chapter 2

As soon as Elena Gilbert stepped out of school she knew exactly where she was going. She was going to see Stephen and probably Damon if he wasn't killing any harmless human being. She couldn't stop thinking about him. The sun was shining in her windows so she couldn't see. She was blinded by the light that she turned and hit a tree. Or was it a tree? She couldn't and then the tree gave a snarl and jumped on her car…. And she looked into the face of Damon.

Suddenly she heard the loud bell ring that woke her up. She was in school dreaming again not her wonderful daydreaming about Stephen; it was a horrible nightmare of Damon. So Elena decided to go see Stephen but she made sure to put her sun glasses on…just in case. So she drove to his house. She passed the place in her dream where she crashed into Damon. Then finally she was there.

Before she even knocked on the door Damon opened it. "well hello again Elena" Damon said. "Where's Stephen" Elena said. "Hmmm why is it you always come here to visit Stephen and not me" Damon said with a smirk on his face. "Damon where is Stephen" Elena said again in a much louder tone. "Oh him, he's upstairs reading whatever boring book he has". Elena burst through the door but before she could blink he was there.

Damon was behind Elena watching them. "oh hi um, Elena" Stephen said . "why weren't you in school today?" Elena said. "well I aaaa I needed to aa, he needed to go hunting" Damon answered for him. "O umm can I talk to you for a second Stephen… Aloneee." Elena said. "ughh sure" Stephen said. Damon left and went upstairs. " is that really why you weren't in school?" Elena said. "yeah " Stephen said. " I saw Damon in school and he just kept staring at me and well I think he wants' something from me. Elena said. "o what did he say did he do anything to you hurt you?" Stephen said. "no" Elena said "he did nothing".

They starred at each other for a long time. "I'll ask him about it, but you got to go…I'm sorry it's just err umm, it's better if you leave" Stephen said. "Oh well ok then, bye" Elena said. Elena started driving home, it was 85 degrease out. The sun was shining into her car so bright she was almost blinded by it. The sky was a nice baby blue color and there were hardly any clouds in the sky.

Meanwhile, Stephen was talking to Damon. "What are you up to?" Stephen said in a harsh tone. "Aren't I always up to something Stephen?" Damon said with his usual sarcastic tone. "What do you want with Elena?" Stephen said. "Why whatever do you mean?" Damon said. "DAMON!" Stephen said. "Ok, ok I really don't want anything, actually she amuses me. I mean what could she possibly ever see in you?" Damon said. "Well a lot more than she could ever see in you Damon" Stephen said.

Damon had a grin on his face. "you know Stephen I saw you reading twilight. I read it to, well part of it and if you think that you Elena's Edward you're most certainly wrong. Why would you even be reading this crappy story? Life's not all about fairy tales" Damon said and was out of the room.

** Ok so this is it for now I'll be uploading more chapters. I hoped you guys liked it. And twilighttt is the most amazing book in the world, thank you very much**. **i know im new to this and I hope every1 liked It so comment rate….whateverr and enjoy this or than, don't read it sooo yeaa. biii!**


	3. something to get him off my mind

Chapter 3

Elena was back at her house she didn't notice that it was already 4:00 o clock. She decided to watch TV, her favorite show Glee was on. It was the episode wear Rachel has a crush on Mr. Shuster. Elena thought it was funny that people think it's weird to have a crush on a teacher when you may be in love with a vampire!

She wondered what Stephen had said to Damon. What did Damon even want with her? He probably had some big expectations for her. Turn her into a vampire **or** make her into one of his slave's wear he can feed off her whenever he likes! She despised Damon so much. She didn't want to think about Damon so she called Bonnie. She didn't want to call Caroline and listen to her babble.

1…2….3…4….5 rings… finally! "Hello" bonnie said. "Hey its Elena ugh you wanna do something? I keep thinking about Damon and I want to get my mind cleared from any thoughts of him" Elena said. "Oh, sure. I was going to go to my grandma's to talk to her but I can do that later" Bonnie said. "No we can go to your grandma's if you want. I like visiting her" Elena said. "Ok so ill pick you up now bye" Bonnie said and ended the call.

Elena grabbed her bag and put her cell phone, lip-gloss, wallet, sunglasses, etc. She checked her neck to find the necklace Stephen gave her sitting on her neck. She looked outside the window to see Bonnie waiting there honking her horn. She hurried into Bonnie's car. "Hey" Elena said. "Hey I hope you don't mind, I really need to talk to her about my power's "Bonnie said. "No, really I don't mind" Elena said.

So they left. It didn't take that long. Elena never went to her grandma's that much, maybe once or twice. She always enjoyed seeing her though. Bonnie got out of the car and Elena followed her. Her grandma had an old looking house. It had a big wooden door with no doorbell, but had one of those old handle's you pull. Her grandma came to the door right away. She had grayish black short hair with a few curls in it. She wore a dark red sweater and jeans.

"Hi grandma" bonnie said. "Hello girls" her grandma said. "Hi" Elena said. "Oh Elena it's always a pleasure to see you, come on in girls" her grandma said. Elena stepped in; it smelled really good in her house. Elena didn't quite know what it smelled like, some sort of flowery smell. "So, Bonnie what is it you have to talk to me about?" her grandma said. "Well, you know the ambulate that has been past down to witches in our family?" Bonnie said nervously. "Yes, what about it?" her grandma said. "It's gone" Bonnie replied.

There was a long pause. Elena started feeling awkward. Finally, her grandmother said "what do you mean child, you lost it?" "No I didn't lose it, Emily destroyed it" bonnie said. "I knew the time would come when it had to be destroyed before it got in the hands of a vampire. "So is it bad that it's destroyed?" bonnie said. "Not for us, but for Elena's little vampire friends, yes" her grandma said. "Stephen didn't want to free Catherine, Damon did" Elena added in. "hm that's what you think child, but even Stephen, deep in his soul wanted to free her. But he chose the rite path, to go against Damon and not free Catherine" her grandma said. Elena didn't know what to say after that, her grandma basically said everything.

They talked for a while but mostly Bonnie and her grandma more than Elena herself. It was about 10:00 o clock when they left. Elena was tired but yet wide awake at the same time (if that's even possible). "I always like visiting your grandma" Elena said. "Really? I find her annoying sometimes" Bonnie said. Elena chuckled. My aunt can be annoying too. "Well I always liked seeing your aunt" bonnie said. They both chuckled.

Bonnie dropped Elena off at her house. Elena didn't even think of Damon at all. Just Stephen, only Stephen. She got on her front porch and took out her keys when some1 tapped her and she turned around and it was….**Damon.**

** If u wanna find out what happens next, keep checking to see if I added the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed it! What will Damon say? What will he do? PLZZZZ COMMENT ON MY STORY … Thanx biiii anddd most importantly ENJOY!**


	4. What Just Happened?

Chapter4

Sorry guys I know i haven't written in a while but I've been real busy with school and midterms..

n crap like that ( feel free to complain to my teachers) . So yea that about it. ENJOYYYY!!!!!

AND LEAVE COMMENTS PLZ.

"Well hello Elena" Damon said in his usual sarcastic tone. " Damon what do you want?" Elena replied

"hmmm well it's not what i want, it's what i can't have" Damon answered moving closer to Elena. "Look,

whatever you want has nothing to do with me. I love Stephen and nobody else can change ....

Accept for the more handsome, stronger, smarter brother of his Damon chirped Elena could finish "No

your not going to change that i still have the necklace of vervaine around my neck" Elena said.

Damon frowned. Though Damon never showed it, he always felt just a little bit of hurt when Elena always

showed him how much she hates him, because rite now you could not imagine the hat in her eyes. Even with

the necklace on he didn't really want to control her, he liked how she got annoyed around him. It amused him.

Elena went back on focusing on getting in the house. She scrambled through her keys to find her house key.

"Good night Damon" Elena said in a harsh tone. "Well Elena, aren't you going to envite me in? "No im not" Elena

answered. "Yes you are, don't be so silly Elena" Damon said. "Sorry but you don't charm me at all, Damon" Elena

replied. "Yet you know i do" Damon said. "Goodbye Damon" Elena said. And right before she went inside, Damon

twisted her around so quickly she didn't even blink, And kissed her.

Of course Elena wasn't stupid enough to fall for him so she pulled away quickly and ran inside. She didn't

know what to do. She wanted to call Stephen and tell him...but, she had a feeling she shouldn't. She was afraid

to look behind her to see him standing there, but he wasn't. She decided to go in the bathroom and use mouthwash

to get the taste of him out of her mouth.

Finally, she decided she's not going to call Stephen and tell him. What could he do about it? He already kissed

her. All he would do was get mad. But she was going to call Stephen, not to tell him but, to see him. She picked

up her cell dialed his number. It rang 1....2....3 "Hello" Stephen said. "Hey" Elena said thinking how nice it was to

here his voice. there was a little pause, "Ummm you want to come over?" Elena asked. "Why wouldn't i want to?

I'll be there in 2 min" Stephen answered. "Kay" Elena said and hung up her cell.

Stephen was always there on time. He really was there in 2 min ( after all he is a vampire). Elena hoped

she didn't smell like Damon or anything. The door bell rang, it was him. As soon as she saw him she grabbed

him by the neck and kissed him. He put his hand around her waist softly so he wouldn't hurt her.

Stephen pulled her away so he could see her. He looked at her strange. He sniffed the air. "Where are you Damon he yelled out. I can smell you!"

Elena looked nervous. She didn't want him to find out he kissed her! "Elena" Stephen said, was "Damon here?"

She looked at him. "I a ummmm" Than everything went black she couldn't see or here anything.


End file.
